Des gens malheureux
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait toutes les bagarres, les foutues disputes, les nuits où il repartait tard au boulot pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face ensuite.


_Où sont les fans français de la magnifique série qu'est Broadchurch ?!_

_Voilà donc une traduction d'un OS anglais sur l'histoire du couple d'Alec Hardy, "Unhappy people". Ecrit par MiHnn, la version originale est disponible ici : s/9772112/1/Unhappy-People . __Attention spoilers__, il est conseillé d'avoir vu toute la saison 1._

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous voyez des fautes de traduction ou autres, je corrigerai si nécessaire. (et reviewez aussi si vous aimez en fait !)_

_- marpu-chan (une pote à Hazel avec un pseudo bizarre)_

* * *

L'horloge sonna quatre heures et il soupira.

C'aurait été n'importe quel autre jour, il serait en ce moment à son bureau, en train de s'enterrer dans des dossiers pleins d'informations disjointes et d'essayer de donner un sens aux faits, de trouver un motif qui se répète. A la place il était assis sur le sol de sa cuisine, son dos raide contre le placard qu'il avait promis de réparer un an plus tôt.

Est-ce que tout était uniquement dû à ça ? Un foutu placard qu'il avait promis de réparer, mais ne l'avait pas fait ; un foutu voyage qu'il repoussait depuis des années ; un enfant qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Il souffla légèrement et grimaça, appuyant sa tête contre le bois dans un bruit sourd.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait toutes les bagarres, les foutues disputes, les nuits où il repartait tard au boulot pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face ensuite. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il l'ignorait si souvent ?

Quand l'horloge sonna cinq heures, il réalisa que ça faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'il était assis au même endroit.

Il portait toujours le costume avec lequel il était allé travailler, la cravate qu'elle lui avait offerte à son anniversaire deux ans plus tôt. Il en toucha le bout, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester au bureau quand il avait été informé de son adultère. Il avait posé les questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses : comment elle le connaissait, depuis quand moment, comment. Il était ensuite sorti raidement, et était rentré en voiture stupéfait avec le léger espoir que tout était seulement dans sa tête. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot. Il ne lui avait pas demandé le plus important : pourquoi.

Il pensa à partir avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison, mais décida qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il se releva en s'aidant d'une main sur le sol, se retrouvant sur ses deux pieds avec des os qui craquaient et semblaient trop vieux pour son corps. Il renifla et se frotta les yeux, se sentant trop fatigué pour gérer la discussion inévitable. Il n'enleva pas sa cravate.

Elle arriva à la maison une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il tenait une tasse de thé froide. Elle le trouva assez facilement, puisqu'il l'attendait assis à la table de la cuisine. Elle ne s'assit pas et il ne l'invita pas à le faire. Elle posa son sac à main à la place, et s'appuya contre ce même placard en croisant les bras pour le regarder. Elle était sur la défensive ; il était vaincu.

Elle dit les premiers mots d'un ton froid et déterminé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ses épaules se raidirent et il fut légèrement décontenancé.

- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? _Lui_ ?

Elle haussa les épaules, geste désinvolte qui l'énerva encore plus.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Tu ne devrais pas reporter la faute sur -

- Bien sûr que si, bordel.

Il s'éloigna de la table, serra les dents de colère.

- Tu as perdu une preuve importante. _Tu_ l'as perdue, mais tu n'étais pas seule. Vous êtes responsables _tous les deux_."

Il la fixa du regard, sidéré par son attitude.

"- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à l'équipe ? Nous l'avions entre nos mains, la chose qui pouvait enfin relier ce salaud aux meurtriers de ces filles et tu l'as _perdue _! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à sa famille ? Comment je vais leur expliquer que nous le tenions et nous l'avons laissé s'échapper ? Comment je vais les regarder en face, putain ?"

Elle s'écarta du placard pour le surveiller prudemment.

"- Comme d'habitude. Tu apprends que j'ai couché avec un collègue et tout ce dont tu t'occupes c'est d'un bijou.

- Ce _bijou _était l'unique façon d'attraper un meurtrier. Il s'est retrouvé en liberté avec la possibilité de tuer encore, et faire mal à des enfants innocents. C'est ta responsabilité. C'est _sa_ responsabilité.

- Je sais. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?"

Elle s'avança, tendit son bras pour le toucher, et tressaillit quand il fit un pas en arrière.

"- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée."

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna son regard, passant sa main sur son visage pour contrôler ses émotions.

"- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à l'affaire."

Il entendit ses sous-entendus plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il essaya d'ignorer son ventre qui se tordait, révélant à quel point ça lui faisait mal, même physiquement de simplement la regarder.

_Juste toi,_ disait-elle. _Je voulais juste te faire du mal à toi._

Ses épaules retombèrent en signe de défaite, et il se rassit sur la chaise la plus proche, enterrant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes en espérant qu'elle ne savait pas combien elle lui avait fait mal.

"- Est-ce que... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser tomber ?"

Lâchant un léger souffle, il fut surpris lui-même de sa réponse. "Non," il répondit finalement, laissant tomber ses mains pour s'effondrer librement sur le dossier de la chaise.

"- Notre fille... est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas..."

La lumière d'espoir dans les yeux de sa femme s'éteignit rapidement en entendant ses mots.

"- Tu ne voudrais pas que notre fille sache que sa mère est une salope, lâcha-t-elle sèchement."

Il la regarda, voulant vraiment désapprouver ce qu'elle venait de dire et la réconforter. Mais elle le fixa avec défiance, et quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de sensible et blessé voulait la faire souffrir autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir.

"- Si," répondit-il calmement.

Elle hocha de la tête comme si elle savait depuis le début qu'il dirait ça.

"- Je vais chercher quelques affaires. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste chez maman quelques temps."

Il eut seulement la force de faire oui de la tête avant qu'elle ne prenne son sac et commence à sortir de la cuisine.

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il n'y ait réfléchi.

"- Ca faisait combien de temps ?"

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé son alliance. Sa main semblait nue sans la bague.

"- Depuis décembre dernier, répondit-elle tristement. C'était à la fête de Noël du bureau que tu as ratée parce que tu attendais les résultats des analyses sur l'affaire Torrington."

Elle partit peu après, et son regard se posa sur sa propre alliance. Ses doigts se serrèrent en un poing, ce qui fit devenir ses mains presque blanches, alors qu'il respirait avec effort, prenant de grandes inspirations. Il se leva, traversa la cuisine à pas rapides, mais ce sentiment d'impatience en lui ne s'atténuait pas. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne diminuait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance sa tasse de thé froid contre le sol et l'entende se briser dans un fracas satisfaisant.

Tout devint brumeux ensuite, ce qu'il attrapait, les pots, les poêles, la vaisselle qu'on leur avait donné il y a bien longtemps, quand ils étaient heureux.

Ils furent jetés par terre avec grand fracas, et le bruit paraissait comme apaisant à ses oreilles où son sang battait follement.

Quand ce fut finit, quand tout fut cassé, il observa le désordre avec des mains tremblantes, le cœur luttant alors qu'il prenait des inspirations longues et épuisantes. Sa femme entra dans la cuisine sans prononcer mot, un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Il se sentit honteux de sa propre attitude.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vaisselle qui lui avait été donnée par sa grand-mère. Les précieuses assiettes qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisées, sauf pour honorer la mort de cette grand-mère décoraient à présent le sol de la cuisine en morceaux coupants. Ses yeux étaient froids quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"- Je demande le divorce."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'avait pas _voulu_ ça.

"- D'accord", c'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire. Sa voix était rauque et si fatiguée.

Elle le laissa sans rien ajouter, le laissant debout au milieu de leur cuisine parmi les assiettes cassées et les morceaux de verre éparpillés, et avec une panique montante dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas contrôler.

Il s'effondra par terre, son dos tombant contre la chaise la plus proche, le verre pénétrant sa paume et le faisant momentanément oublier la douleur derrière ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il sentait de chaudes larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ses pensées étaient pour deux filles, deux enfants qui avaient besoin d'une justice qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donner. Ses pensées étaient pour les parents des deux filles qui avaient tant perdu et qui ne pourraient jamais en finir. Ses pensées étaient pour sa propre fille qui le détesterait pour ce qu'il allait faire dans à peine quelques heures. Ses pensées étaient pour son mariage mourant, les heureux souvenirs qui seraient pour toujours entachés de mensonges.

Ou peut-être, peut-être était-ce parce que l'amour de sa vie en avait choisi un autre, le trahissant depuis plus d'un an alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de résoudre des meurtres, de protéger leur foyer, et c'était putain de _douloureux._

_L'inspecteur Alec Hardy, l'enquêteur le plus observateur de leur équipe._

Il eut un léger rire sombre au milieu de ses larmes, alors que le silence vide se moquait de lui.


End file.
